Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of reproducing a translucent body.
Description of the Related Art
In the field of printing product packages, outdoor advertisements, and building materials, it is required to reproduce a translucent body. The appearance of the translucent body is determined by both transmissive light which is transmitted through the translucent body and reflective light which is reflected from the surface and inside of the translucent body. Accordingly, the reproduction of the translucent body requires color management considering both the transmissive light and the reflective light.
For example, there is a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-61723 as a technique of performing appropriate color management for a printed object observed under the influence of both a transmissive light source and a reflective light source. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-61723 discloses the technique of obtaining spectral emission luminosity from a printed object in an observational environment in which the transmissive light source and the reflective light source coexist and calculating a colorimetric value in a desired observational environment based on the spectral emission luminosity.
In the case of performing color management by using the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-61723, an observational environment for which color management is to be performed is designated, and based on the measurement values of a printed object in the observational environment, a printed object reproducing a desired color is formed. However, this printed object reproduces the desired color in the designated observational environment, and an appearance in another observational environment is not considered. Accordingly, there is a problem that whenever the observational environment changes, it is necessary to recalculate the measurement values to form the printed object again.